


桃之灼灼 2020新春祝福-小片段

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Kudos: 6





	桃之灼灼 2020新春祝福-小片段

窗外寒风呼啸，雪花自由的落下，慢慢的将整片大地铺盖了一层厚厚的白色。  
主院里只剩下两个守夜的下人，也远远的待在了耳房。  
屋子里烛火氤氲，炭火烧得霹雳吧啦的作响，地龙也烧得旺盛，就算只着一件单衣也不会感到寒意。  
内室里一个女子不着寸缕，雪白细腻的肌肤直接暴露在空气中，还透着几分羞涩的粉红。  
她正躺在床上，身下是柔软舒适的床榻，乌黑柔顺的长发披散在肩上、床上。  
女子的修长白皙的双腿被抬起，双手正抱着自己的双腿。  
用我们今日的话来说，就是尿布式。  
顾若兮正委屈的低声呜呜的哭着，双手却也不得不将腿抱好，身下的小妹妹直接暴露在男人的眼前，上面还明显的戴着一个通体墨绿的玉柱。  
那个狠心的男人正举着厚重的檀木板子，在一板一板的耐心的教训着她。  
是的，她又犯错了。  
而且还被当场抓住的那种。  
哼，小气吧啦的狗男人。  
君墨扬眼神里充满了严厉，每当小姑娘没法保持好姿势，都会耐心的纠正她的动作，但是下一板会毫不客气加重几分力气。  
顾若兮早就哭得眼睛肿肿的，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落在床上，浸染了一片的水迹，撅着粉嫩的樱唇，委屈巴拉的不断的吸着鼻子。  
不仅如此，小姑娘的身下也哭得哗啦啦的。  
银白勾丝的晶莹的液体随着主人身子一抽一抽的，也随之从那处的曲径幽深紧紧含着一根玉势的缝隙中溢出。  
而那露在明面上的臀瓣的下场也不好过，红红肿肿中带着几分青紫色的淤痕。  
“打了多少了？”男人貌似不经意间的发问，打断了小姑娘正在努力哭着的思绪。  
顾若兮扁扁嘴，心里暗暗预感这顿打一时半刻怕是都过不去了。  
她都哭了好久了，这男人也不见半分的心疼，那东西戴着也不舒服，嘤嘤嘤嘤。  
小姑娘眼睛红红的娇娇软软的看着男人，细声细气的支吾了两下，深知也没有办法糊弄过去，也干脆破罐子的道，“不，不知道！”  
“不知道就重来！”君墨扬也没有半分要怜惜自己的小妻子已经被打得红红肿肿的屁股的意味，反而冷冷淡淡加面无表情的宣判了对她进一步的惩罚。  
“啊..呜呜呜...嘤嘤嘤...”小姑娘顿时就不依了，大声的哭喊了出来。  
重来那是要打烂她的屁股吗？  
这臭男人都不疼她了，嘤嘤嘤。  
君墨扬颇有几分头疼的按按眉心，一向锐利的眼睛里是满满的无奈却也是转瞬即逝，丝毫不给小姑娘看到他心疼的神色的机会。  
“啪啪啪”随手就在那屁股上加了三板子。  
“唔..痛...”  
“那你自己说，还该打多少？”  
“十...”顾若兮仔细的打量着男人是神色，君墨扬的神色幽深，轻飘飘的扫了她一眼，顾若兮立马就怂了，“呜呜...三十下...不能再多了。”  
“六十！”  
“我不！！！”小姑娘立马就不服气的尖叫起来，苦苦保持的姿势也不保持了，将腿放下，作势就要下床。  
却在下床的瞬间就被人拦腰抱起，随即毫不客气的扔在了床上。  
君墨扬也被气笑了，嗤笑了一声，就将人按趴在了床上，一只手按着女子纤细的腰肢，一条腿压在了女子的腿上。  
举着板子轻轻的拍打在那臀瓣上，慢悠悠的吐出残忍的字眼，“再加十下！”


End file.
